callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbulence
"Turbulence" is the fifth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts off as Andrei Harkov, an FSO agent, on a plane with the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. Characters *Andrei Harkov (playable, K.I.A.) *Leonid Pudovkin (K.I.A.) *Anton Fedorov (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Boris Vorshevsky (P.O.W.) *Alena Vorshevsky (W.I.A) *Vasili Zhukov (K.I.A.) *Pavel Morozov (K.I.A.) *Bogdan Sokolov (K.I.A.) *Anya Kovaleva (K.I.A.) *Aloysha Tarkovshy (K.I.A.) *John Price (voice only in the cutscene) *Sandman (chatting with Captain Price in the cutscene) Plot Harkov, one of the President's bodyguards on his protection detail, enters a room with President Vorshevsky, who sits down with a group of men discussing the peace he wants to create with the west. As President Vorshevsky is arguing with Vasili Zhukov, he is interrupted by muffled gunfire; at this point the plane is attacked by hijackers, in an attempt to capture the President. The President hits the floor with agents covering him, and the player is tasked with defending him. Three hijackers assault the room, but Pudovkin and Harkov dispatch them in close-quarters combat with their service pistols, the Five Seven. The agents start to move the President to the plane's safe room. They move through the plane's interior, and as they near a staircase which is the scene of a battle between agents and hijackers, the plane stalls, sending it plummeting towards the ground. This puts the inside of the plane in a temporary state of zero gravity in which Harkov and the other agents frequently smash into overhead compartments. During this period of no gravity, the agents are able eliminate the hostiles. After clearing the room of all the hijackers, the agents move downstairs, and fight their way through the kitchen, the operations room, and the cargo bay to rescue Alena Vorshevsky, the president's daughter. The FSO team start to move the President and his daughter to the safe room, but before they can do so, the plane is forced to make an emergency landing. As hijackers pour in to engage the agents, the plane crashes into the ground. The force of the crash tears the plane in two, and the hijackers are still attempting to kill the agents when the portion of the plane they are in hits an air control tower. Federov falls from the plane, and an engine from the plane hurtles through the air, striking the portion of the plane Harkov is in, knocking him out. Pudovkin drags Harkov onto his feet, and the two stumble out of the wreckage. After exiting the remains of the plane, the agents search for the now missing President. Moving past wounded agents and hijackers, they approach a hangar. Hijackers in armored vehicles start to fill the area, and the agents are forced to use wreckage and luggage as cover. Once the security team secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President. After opening the door to the helicopter, Harkov discovers that it belongs to Makarov, who then proceeds to shoot him, as well as Pudovkin, and captures the President. Harkov and Pudovkin fall to the ground, Makarov effectively killing Pudovkin with another shot. While Harkov is lying on the ground, wounded, he can overhear a conversation between Makarov and President Vorshevsky. Makarov demanded the launch codes to secure his dominion over Russia, thus turning the tide against the West. However, the President refused to give up the launch codes, instead calling Makarov a madman. Furious with his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky. As Harkov tries to reach his gun, Makarov, noticing his movement, shoots him a second time, killing him. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Turbulence|Turbulence Weapon Loadout Intel Items 12. In the cabin at the beginning of the mission, go down a set of stairs. Keep going straight; after entering a kitchen area. the intel is on the right on top of a counter. 13. Once the plane has crashed, continue forward, a large tree is in the way and has to be jumped over. Just on the other side of the tree, sitting in the snow, is this piece of intel. MW3 - Intel Locations - Turbulence - Mission 4 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Gallery Harkov_in_the_Presiden'ts_Quarters.png|Harkov and his colleague in the President's quarters. President_Vorshesky_Turbulence_MW3.png|Boris Vorshevsky. President Vorshevsky's desk Turbulence MW3.png|Boris Vorshevsky's desk. Turbulence_Meeting_Undergoes.png|The meeting goes underway. Harkov and Pudovkin taking aim Turbulence MW3.png|Andrei Harkov pulls his Five Seven pistol. Plane in zero gravity Turbulence MW3.png|Plane at Zero Gravity. Plane destroyed with missing rear Turbulence MW3.png|The crashed back end of the plane. Commander Pudovkin helping Harkov up Turbulence MW3.png|Leonid Pudovkin helping Andrei Harkov after the crash. Alena_being_secured_after_the_crash.png|Alena being secured after the crash. Harkov pulling open heli door and mission failure Turbulence MW3.png|Andrei Harkov opens the Mi-8 door. Makarov_Turbulence_MW3.png|Vladimir Makarov after Andrei opens the helicopter's door. Vladimir Makarov with Boris Vorshevsky Turbulence MW3.png|Makarov demanding the launch codes from the President. Leonid Pudovkin getting killed.png|Makarov mercilessly shoots the Commander at point-blank range, killing him. Note the position of the Makarov's Five Seven. Mw3-Turbulence12-Gameplay.png|Several Mi-8s can be seen after Makarov shoots Harkov. MiG-29s Turbulence MW3.png|MiG-29. MiG-29 pulling out Turbulence MW3.jpg|Mig pulling out. Mi-8_in_Turbulence_MW3.png Crashed_IL-96.png Achievements/Trophies *'Frequent Flyer' (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Defend the Russian President. Complete "Turbulence" on any difficulty *'Flight Attendant' (Hidden) (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Kill all 5 enemies during the zero-g sequence in "Turbulence." *'Out of the Frying Pan' (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *In the opening cinematic, we can see the text "BO2". This is an reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. *In the opening cutscene, a dossier of Makarov from Interpol states his full name is "Sergei L. Makarov." **Also in the same cutscene, written in a sticky note referencing to Pfc. Allen, his undercover name is misspelled as "Alexei Bodorin" instead of "Alexei Borodin". *In the conference room, a small statue of a man and woman holding the hammer and sickle, symbols of the previous Soviet regime, can be seen on a shelf. * A ripped and torn flag of the Soviet Union can be seen in the President's office. *President Vorshevsky's line "We destroy our enemies when we make friends with them" is a paraphrase of an Abraham Lincoln quote, "Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" *The Five Seven is held at an angle and has a unique reload animation in the zero-gravity showdown. The reloading animation shows the player flicking the gun sideways, causing the magazine to fly out spin mid air, instead of simply pulling out the magazine. * If the player looks out of the windows before entering the briefing room, one can see two MiG-29s escorting the plane. When entering the room right after the briefing room, one can still see the MiG-29s, but they pull up and climb away, and they are never seen or heard from for the remainder of the level. *In the starting area, there is a glass display mounted on a wall. Inside the display, there are small models of a MiG-29 and a T-72 tank. *While on board the plane, one of the enemies has a PP90M1, AK-74u or AA-12 with every attachment on it, although, it cannot be obtained. *The AK-74u has a unique reloading animation during the zero-gravity sequence of the mission. The reloading animation shows the player throwing the magazine away and it spinning in mid air, as opposed to it simply falling off screen. *In the starting cabin, there is a technology magazine on the left with the headline "Bearded Man Invents Time Travel". *The picture depicting the mission strangely replaces Anya Kovaleva's model with an FSO agent's. *Before getting out of the crashed plane, one should see a Scavenger pack at the left side. *If the player drops the Five Seven during the Zero Gravity sequence, then proceeds to pick it up after the Zero Gravity sequence ends, the Five Seven will retain its Zero Gravity status (alternate reload, sideways,etc.), and it will have the pickup icon of the M9. *If using noclip, in the inaccessible room that next to the starting room, it is possible to see an unusual Five Seven, with a silencer and a Tactical Knife, but the Tactical Knife is placed inside the gun. *Andrei Harkov is shown in the intro sequence with a scribbled out picture and the words "Inside man?" written above his name. *In the conference room, the male politicians are using a model with a gun holstered on their pants. *In the briefing video, the Il-96PU is depicted as a single decker aircraft, though, in game, it is depicted as a double-decker plane. 1st_person_Zero-G_Five_Seven.png|First person of the Zero-G Five Seven. ADS_Zero-G_Five_Seven.png|Iron Sights of the Zero-G Five Seven. Pickup_icon_Zero-G_Five_Seven.png|Pickup icon of the Five Seven during Zero-G sequence. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels